


Sweets For The Sweet

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Author Magnus, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Horse Whisperer Alec, Love, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Magnus felt a delicious shiver trickle down his spine at Alec's words, heat pooling low in his stomach. When big, rough hands slipped under his shirt, pressing into the dip of his lower back, the author couldn't help thrusting his hips down slightly, just to feel the reaction of Alec groaning and arching into him.





	Sweets For The Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts), [Love_Malec0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Malec0/gifts).



> Hello hello, my dears! Here we are, the smut that was promised! I hope you all enjoy it.  
> This is for everyone that gave me support against the very unpleasant person that was trolling me. I can't thank you enough for your love and support.  
> Shout outs to aries1972Sterek for beta-ing and I_love_Magnus_Bane for the team switch idea.  
> Comments are, as always, welcomed and loved.  
> Enjoy!

Magnus felt a delicious shiver trickle down his spine at Alec's words, heat pooling low in his stomach. When big, rough hands slipped under his shirt, pressing into the dip of his lower back, the author couldn't help thrusting his hips down slightly, just to feel the reaction of Alec groaning and arching into him.  
"So what is your plan for tonight then, darling?" Magnus breathed, lips hovering teasingly over the rancher's, chocolate eyes boring into deep, intense hazel ones.  
Alec swallowed hard, suddenly nervous and unsure. Then he heard his sister's voice telling him that being honest and open with his desires was one of the sexiest things in a relationship and he steeled his nerves.  
"My plan is to strip us both naked, worship each other and...A-and..." His throat closed up suddenly, face heating up as the blush flowed over him, eyes lowering. The touch of Magnus' hand on his face made him flinch, eyes flashing back up.  
"Are you trying to tell me you would like us to go all the way this time, love?" the smaller man asked gently. Alec nodded, smiling gratefully at Magnus for understanding him.

"That's a plan I can get behind," Magnus grinned, eyes flashing wickedly as he closed the distance between them to seal their lips together in a breath-stealing kiss. He felt Alec's strong fingers grip the hem of his shirt, the material sliding over his heated flesh, breaking the kiss for a moment as it was yanked over his head and thrown away. Magnus shivered as those work-roughened hands caressed him, traced the dips and curves of his spine, the swell of his back muscles, the wings of his shoulder blades. Alec shifted suddenly, rolling them over so Magnus was pinned to the cotton sheets, staring up at the taller man with laughing eyes.  
"That was graceful," he grinned, hooking his foot around one of Alec's calves, hands tangling in the hair at the back of his head to draw him down for a kiss.

"Self-defence classes," Alec mumbled against the coral pink lips, nipping them carefully before teasing them open with the tip of his tongue. Magnus' head was spinning, senses full and overwhelmed by Alec, surprised and thrilled by his taking control of the situation. He had always been a little shy, a little nervous, before but he seemed to know what he wanted this time and was not afraid to go for it. With a purring rumble, Magnus shifted his hips slightly, rolling them up against Alec, rubbing their half hard cocks together through their jeans.  
"Patience," Alec murmured, sliding backwards to pepper kisses along Magnus' throat, alternating between kissing and sucking the silky skin, drawing the blood to the surface to leave perfect, mouth-shaped bruises. He worked his way down, teasing the dusky nipples, biting gently at the quivering abs, tongue dipping into the perfect hollow of his navel. Pausing to catch his breath, eyes following the darkening trail of love bites back up Magnus' body, Alec worked his jeans open with a small smile.  
"Let's get these off."

Magnus was sure that Alec was going to be the death of him, his devilish smirks, his wicked mouth, his smouldering eyes... It was too much. When the rancher started to tug Magnus' jeans off, he sighed in relief, his trapped cock able to pulse and fill fully, tenting his boxers obscenely. Alec smirked as he threw the jeans across the room, fingers instantly going to the material keeping him from the full glory of Magnus' naked body.  
"I want to keep you like this forever," Alec said softly. "In my bed... In my life..."  
Magnus reached down to thread his fingers into Alec's inky hair, caressing his scalp tenderly, smiling at him with a melting look of adoration.  
"I think that could be arranged," he murmured softly. Alec blushed furiously, burying his face in Magnus' thigh to hide his ecstatic grin. Deciding this was a conversation for later, the taller man began easing the boxers down as well, not wanting to waste any more time.

Magnus lifted his hips to make it easier, stomach clenching with anticipation. He had wanted Alec so desperately, for so long, that every delay in their joining was torturous. Lurching into a sitting position, Magnus grabbed Alec's bulging biceps and dragged him up for a bruising kiss, hands dropping to the soft jeans, shoving at them to get the other man equally naked.  
"No more patience, love," he growled. "I want to be in you... I want you in me... So badly I can hardly think. But I also want you to tell me what you want to happen tonight."  
"I want that too," Alec breathed, heart jackhammering as he gazed into Magnus' lust blown eyes. "I want you inside me first. Then I want to change it around and I want to... I want..."  
Magnus gripped his chin, forcing him to keep his eyes on Magnus though the touch was gentle.  
"Say it, darling," the caramel-skinned man instructed softly. "Tell me what you want."  
"I want to fuck you after you've been inside me. I want to come inside you and make you come all over yourself and me."

A deep, wanton groan rolled from Magnus, body trembling eagerly as he nodded hard.  
"Yes, oh fuck yes that," he pleaded roughly. Their lips slammed together again, this kiss wild and hot, teeth clashing, hands scrambling on bare skin, tongues duelling for dominance. Alec broke away, panting heavily, to kick his jeans off then moved to kneel next to Magnus, falling forward onto his hands and knees. Magnus frowned for a moment, confused then Alec looked back at him with a small, shy smile.  
"I did some research and this is supposed to be the best way to do it, the first time. I want to so that, when we come to change position, you can ride me."  
With a sharp huff, the author reached down to grip his aching cock, warning it to just wait a little longer.  
"Alright, love, as you wish. Do you have lube and condoms?"  
"Oh, yes," Alec nodded, leaning over to grab them out of the bedside drawer and hand them to Magnus. They both stared at the small, foil squares, locking their gazes again after a few moments.

"I was tested two months ago and I was clean but I want to be tested again, so you can see that I'm not carrying anything," Magnus informed his lover honestly. "Until then, we use protection. Once the results come back, I would like to try it without..."  
Alec folded his fingers over Magnus', the foil crinkling loudly between them.  
"I trust you. If this is what you want, for now, that's okay. I'll get tested too, it's safest for both of us, and then we'll go from there."  
Magnus leaned down, kissing Alec deeply, slowly, a thank you and a promise in one, before getting back up and moving behind Alec to admire him from this angle. He'd known the man had an ass to die for, but seeing it in the air for him, muscular and perfect, begging for Magnus to sink his teeth into...  
"I'll go slow, as this is your first time. We need to use plenty of lube and..."

Alec reached back and grasped one of Magnus' hands, bringing it to his body, trailing it down his ass and in, to his fluttering hole. Magnus gasped as his fingers slid easily along the puckered entrance, caught on the stretched rim.  
"Wha...?" he gasped, shooting Alec a stunned look, seeing the blush high on his perfectly sculpted cheeks.  
"My research said that it was important to experiment your limits by yourself and that lubrication was even more important. I didn't want to wait once you came home so I..."  
Magnus surged up over his lover's body and silenced Alec with a searing kiss.  
"You delicious, decadent, beautiful man. Next time, I want to open you up, slow and easy, taking my time, maybe hours, until you are trembling and wrecked and begging for me to fuck you," he growled, nipping Alec's kiss reddened lips sharply. Sitting back, Magnus snatched up the lube, popping it open with his thumb and pouring a generous amount into his palm. Throwing it aside, he rubbed it between his long, sensitive fingers, warming it as he coated them.  
"Deep breaths, darling," he murmured, brushing a tender kiss to the swell of Alec's delectable ass.

He circled the slick rim, testing the give before letting his finger slide into the tight, smooth heat of Alec's body. The taller man gasped, shifted slightly, trying to relax against the intrusion of someone else inside him. Slowly, carefully, Magnus eased his finger in further then drew it out, pushing it back in after a moment, setting a rhythm that allowed Alec to adjust to him and start rocking back into it.  
"Another," the pale-skinned man panted, twisting to look back at his lover. Magnus nodded, manoeuvring another finger in, making sure to twist and scissor them as he moved in and out of Alec's delicious body. Alec groaned at the fuller feeling, the way Magnus worked him open while still scattering kisses and words of praise across his skin. Magnus twisted his wrist, crooked his fingers and fireworks exploded behind Alec's eyes, driving a hoarse cry of pleasure from him.  
"Ah, there it is," Magnus smirked, concentrating on the little smooth bump of his lover's prostate for a minute, loving the way Alec writhed, little punched out sounds of ecstasy falling from his panting mouth. He managed to slip three fingers in without Alec noticing more than a slight burn, soon swallowed by pleasure again.

"Want... Want you in me properly," the tall man gasped when Magnus stopped, lust blown eyes peering back over his shoulder.  
"Alright, darling, give me just a moment."  
Magnus felt breathless, anticipation and lust making it hard to draw in enough air. Grabbing one of the condoms, he gripped a corner between his teeth and tore it with his clean hand, extracting it carefully. With quick movements, he slid the condom on and used the excess lube to slick himself up, desperate to make sure he didn't hurt Alec in any way.  
"Alexander? Are you ready?"  
Alec's knees slid further apart, spine arching to push his ass back towards Magnus further, making the author moan loudly. He shuffled into position, gripping himself tightly as he pushed into the burning heat of Alec's body. The urge to just slam in was powerful but Magnus forced himself to still as soon as the head was inside, letting Alec adjust to him. The rancher whimpered as he stopped, trying to push back but couldn't because of Magnus' grip on his hips. 

"I'm alright," he whined, shifting impatiently. "Keep going, please."  
Unable to deny his Alexander anything, Magnus pushed forward more, gliding deeper into the silken heat of his lover. Thought was rapidly disappearing as the fires of lust burned through him, making it difficult to go slow and remember that Alec had never done this before. It didn't help that the sinful man was moaning and begging for more, for Magnus to take him and fuck him and use him until they were both exhausted.  
"Alexander..." Magnus pleaded as he bottomed out, stilling inside his lover. "If you continue to speak like that we won't be able to swap around shortly."  
"Sorry, sorry..." Alec gasped, chest heaving. "You just... This feels so incredible. You feel incredible. Oh God..."  
Magnus bent and pressed a flurry of kisses across Alec's muscular shoulders, both of them moaning at the sensation of Magnus shifting inside his lover. Alec reached back, grabbing Magnus' hand, lacing their fingers together.  
"Fuck me until you think you're going to come. Then we will swap," he breathed and Magnus could only nod.

He thrust shallowly into Alec, just a gentle rocking of their bodies, letting the feelings build between them until he couldn't stand the slow pace anymore and drew back to thrust into him harder. Alec made little gasps of pleasure, words mixed in that sounded like 'Magnus', 'please', 'more' and 'harder'. Sweat bloomed over them both, glistening in the low light, the room filled with the sounds of pleasure.  
"Alexander... I don't...think I can last...much longer..." Magnus grunted out, his whole body quaking as if he was about to burst into flame. Alec rolled his hips back once more, grinding himself on Magnus, then pulled away, a high whine leaving his throat at the sudden emptiness.  
"I've got you," he panted, rolling onto his back. "Do you want to open yourself or do you want me to do it?"  
Magnus took a moment to stretch his legs as he straddled Alec, snatching the lube from the bed and quickly coating his fingers. He had done this before, with partners and alone, and knew how much he could take so there was no need to go too slow. With quick, methodical moves, he opened himself for Alec, body trembling with need, cock aching with delayed release. As he worked he watched Alec grab the other condom and put it on, smoothing lube over his own raging hard-on, eyes fluttering at the fleeting touch.

"I'm ready, darling," Magnus gasped out, thighs quivering, heart pounding. Alec drew him down for a sloppy kiss, hands gliding down his body to grope his ass hungrily.  
"I'm not sure I'll last long..." Alec breathed, apologetically, a blush staining his already flushed face. "I got so worked up..."  
"I'm on a hair trigger myself, love. I just want you in me so badly..."  
Alec growled, urging Magnus up and then back down, pushing his rigid cock into his lover with a long, almost pained moan. Magnus cried out, the burn and stretch rocketing through him, scorching his already burning nerve endings.  
"Magnus? Did I hurt you?" Alec demanded, panic edging into his voice. Magnus shook his head, red tipped hair brushing across his sweaty forehead.  
"Not at all, love. It feels amazing," he assured, stroking the face of the dearest man in the world below him. "Go."

Alec needed no further permission. He gripped the lean hips and thrust up hard, feet slipping on the sheets as he fought for leverage. Magnus began rocking back into the thrusts, crying out as Alec, all unpractised and virginal, hit his prostate repeatedly.  
"Ale...Alec... Alexan..." he moaned, voice getting higher and higher as the fire inside him roared into an inferno, racing through his blood and nerve endings. With a wordless scream, Magnus threw his head back as the fire exploded from him, coloured lights dancing behind his eyes blindingly.

Alec was entranced by the sight of Magnus above him, riding him fast and hard. When he felt the other man's body clamp down on his dick, all the liquid heat that had been pooling inside him ignited and flashed through him like a lightning storm, frazzling his nerves, sparking in his blood. With a roar, Alec came hard, streaks of light burning in his head even as he felt the heat of Magnus' release splatter over his stomach and chest. 

A century later, Magnus' muscles unlocked from the power of his orgasm, tumbling him forward onto Alec's heaving chest, nose buried in his throat as they waited for their heart rates to slow back to normal.  
"Are... Are you alright?" he asked after a short while, moving slightly so he wasn't squashing Alec so much. One pale, well-muscled arm wrapped around him, holding him close to Alec.  
"So much better than alright," Alec breathed, grinning foolishly as he turned to nuzzle Magnus' hair. "That was amazing. You were amazing."  
"As were you, my darling. That was the single most spectacular night of my life."  
Alec beamed so hard he thought his face might break and rolled to get more comfortable around Magnus. As he did, a flash of white caught his eye, making him look up at the dresser where a fat, rather smug white and striped cat was watching him with slitted eyes.

"Magnus? How long has he been there?"  
"The Chairman? I have no idea, love. He's no bother, ignore him," Magnus murmured, already almost asleep on Alec's chest. "I love you. Goodnight."  
"I love you. Sleep well... Wait! WHAT?!"  
"WHAT?"


End file.
